escapethenightfandomcom-20200214-history
Calliope
Calliope '''is a character featured in Escape the Night Season 3. She is played by Shontae Saldana (professionally known as Taesty Danger). Role '''Episode 1 - The Clowns Here Kill Part 1 The guests first meet her during the carnival in Everlock and she acts very strangely. Later on, she appears before Joey can release the Killer Clowns, to warn them of it's dangers of opening the Jack in the Box. Episode 2 - The Clowns Here Kill Part 2 In Flint's Arcade, Calliope hosts the voting session. Having no reaction to the voted guests (Teala Dunn and JC Caylen) or the victor (Teala). However, she reacts to Matthew saying he doesn't trust anybody but her. Episode 3 - Venomous Affections Calliope tells the guests that the woman who is spying on them, Bahar, can't be trusted. Bahar is tied to a chair in Flint's Arcade, and Calliope volunteers to guard her. While watching Bahar as the guests look for clues in the Divine Lounge, Calliope is knocked out by the Snake Woman. After Roi is bitten, she takes care of him while half the guests go to Fatman Slim's for clues and the other have go to the Drug Store to create an antidote. Episode 4 - The Man with No Name (Episode) Episode 5 - Strong Like A Demon Episode 6 - Twin Dolls (Episode) Episode 7 - Funhouse (Episode) She didn't go with the guests and stayed at Flint's Arcade. As Mortimer spins the Psychedelic Swirl, he was corrupted and Calliope sees him disappear. When Safiya and Rosanna question his whereabouts, she said that he 'disappeared'. Episode 8 - Wicked Witches Episode 9 - Control Issues Calliope assists the gang throughout the whole episode, at the same time becoming suspicious against Mortimer. She gets into a major fight with Lucy and starts to bleed. When Mortimer is summoning The Carnival Master, Calliope tries to stop him. In the end, Calliope tries to stop the Carnival Master by shooting him with a full-loaded revolver and tries to knock him out, but she ended up getting strangled and dies, along with Mortimer. Episode 10 - The Carnival Master (Episode) It is revealed in the opening cut scene that Calliope was part of the Society Against Evil. She, Ryu, and Jael had gone through a portal to try and save Everlock, but arrived too late and had to trap the town in time. Calliope went to keep the guardians busy while Ryu and Jael dealt with the Carnival Master, however Ryu and Jael died while doing so. Gallery Screenshot 2019-07-20-03-28-40-1.png Calliope Dealing.png Screenshot_2019-07-21-02-35-19-1.png|Calliope shooting The Carnival Master Screenshot_2019-07-21-02-35-42-1.png|Calliope getting strangled by The Carnival Master Screenshot 20190805-140016.jpg Quotes * "The star's have been talking to me' * "He's Coming' * "I think you mean it's sucking our blood" * "NOT TODAY JANET" * "That's a huge bitch!"- Referring to High Tower * " Matt......I'll keep watch" * "Hey! Go catch this, bitch!" Fun Facts * Calliope's tattoo on her left arm is the same as the one that appears on the arm that came in the mail in Season 1 Episode 2, The Ungodly Machine. ** There is a difference between Calliope's tattoo and the one from Season 1, and that is the hand they appear on. Calliope's tattoo is on her left arm while the one from Season 1 is on the right arm of an unknown woman. ** The tattoo of the one in the glass box is believed to be Everlock tradition. Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Females Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Escape the Night Category:Cast Category:Deceased Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Everlock citizen Category:Society Member Category:Helpers